


Lesson Learned

by heffermonkey



Series: Wear No Disguise [24]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bondage, Community: 1-million-words, Exhibitionism, M/M, Own Characters - Freeform, Paddling, Punishment, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-09 00:10:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4326210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heffermonkey/pseuds/heffermonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the One million Words Weekend challenge - Dialog:</p><p>"Tell me why I shouldn't punish you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lesson Learned

"Tell me why I shouldn't punish you."

“Isn’t that a moot question Sir?” Kau’i asked him.

Rick gave a small smirk at the insolence, turning to get a better look at Kau’i’s face, keeping a gauge of where his head was at. 

“Is it?” Rick fired back easily. “I’m giving you a chance to speak freely.”

“Haven’t you already made up your mind Sir,” Kau’i replied. Rick raised an eyebrow at Kau’i’s attitude which was amusingly out of character for him. Kau was pushing his buttons but Rick hadn’t quite figured out why. Kau’i continued, the insolence in his tone reaching the expression in his face and body language as he looked him straight in the eye. Rick pondered on if it was because they had an audience – was Kau’i pushing him to give them a better show or was it something deeper than that, testing his Dominance, testing his wits, challenging him about the mind game they were playing together. 

“Well if I hadn’t before you’re certainly making a case now for punishment with your insolence,” Rick warned him. “Are you purposefully pushing my buttons pet?”

Kau’i looked ready to bite back but paused, instead biting his tongue and keeping quiet. Even he had a line he wouldn’t cross when it came to their relationship and respect for one another's roles.

“I asked you a question,” Rick pushed gently. “Two actually – neither of which have been answered.”

He walked around Kau, taking in his body language – he was tense but not terribly so, showing cracks of nervousness that maybe he’d pushed his Dominant in the wrong direction and was about to face the consequences. Rick finished his walk around, closing the gap between them, grasping Kau’i’s chin between his fingers and levelling his face upwards to look at him properly. He was well aware of their audience, but he focused all his attention on his submissive.

“So,” Rick continued. “Are you purposefully pushing my buttons?”

“Yes Sir,” Kau’i replied honestly. Rick didn’t pursue the reason why, it was enough to know Kau’i was battling their usually fluid relationship of Dominant and submissive. Perhaps it was the audience, or perhaps it was something deeper. Kau’i enjoyed a crowd, the voyeur in him enjoyed the attention and the humiliation that often came with it when Rick showed him off. It was rare, mainly because Rick had a highly protective streak when it came to their relationship and keeping things between them private.

“Well then, let me ask you again, taking into account your unusually bratty behaviour just now,” Rick said sternly. “Explain to me why I shouldn’t punish you?”

“You haven’t asked me why I’m acting the brat,” Kau’i suggested and Rick had to smile at the insolent answer. It was evidently an attitude Kau’i had adopted for the evening. To top it off, Kau’i waited a moment before adding a petulant ‘Sir’ more than half a minute after his reply.

“You’re right,” Rick agreed with a nod, letting go of his chin and stepping back away from him.

He let the silence hang between them to ensure Kau’i understood he was going to give him the satisfaction of the question either. Kau’i stared at him, looking uncomfortable as the realisation hit that it wasn’t going to happen. Rick had gained the upper hand. Rick turned and walked away to the far wall where a table was set up, various toys and instruments spread out over it.

“My asking wasn’t moot by any means by the way baby,” Rick said over his shoulder. “It was an honest chance to give you a moment to argue your side.”

He turned, a paddle in hand, it was a long one, heavy and Kau’i glanced at it with a hard swallow. He’d been on the receiving end of this particular paddle on more than a few occasions.

“Oh you’re right, of course,” Rick shrugged in agreement. “I probably would have still punished you – but in a completely different way. Twenty minutes in the corner, or a hand spanking over my knee.”

Kau’i watched and waited as Rick took his attention off him in a rare moment and glanced at their audience. They always drew a large audience at the parties, because they played so rarely in public together. Rick often took part helping other Dominants or submissives, as a teacher and mentor, many of their peers looked up to him; after all he was a Master Dom in this lifestyle they all strived to uphold.

“Communication is an important and efficient connection between Dominant and submissive,” Rick informed the crowd. “It should always be encouraged and you should always be fair. Asking your submissive to argue their case against punishment is acceptable in certain circumstances, you should always be fair in listening to what they have to say.”

Rick turned to look at him with a disappointed air, “Unfortunately there will always be moments when your submissive tests your patience and dismisses that fairness out of turn.”

Kau’i felt himself flush under the scrutiny and glanced away, feeling foolish. He’d chosen a stupid time to test his Dominant and act the brat. He’d allowed the act to override his respect for his lover and Dominant, the voyeur in him enjoyed showing off but it had led him down the wrong path. Of course, Rick couldn’t allow the bad behaviour to go unpunished, especially not when they had an audience watching.

“Kau,” Rick asked him softly.

“Yes, Sir?” Kau asked quietly.

“Do you agree you deserve to be punished?” Rick questioned.

“Yes Sir,” Kau’i acquiesced.

Rick drew closer, close enough to press against him, lips against his ear to keep whatever was spoken between the two of them.

“I can draw the curtain,” Rick informed him gently.

“I don’t think I’ve earned that discretion,” Kau’i admitted. “Thank you but no Sir.”

“I’ll keep it short,” Rick whispered promisingly.

He pulled away just as quickly, walking to the wall to the side of them and turned the wheel that controlled the mechanism of ropes holding Kau’i. It was simple bondage, his wrists roped together at the small of his back, others wrapped around his elbows, meaning his chest arched out a little more, shoulders eased back. He was beginning to ache but it would be over soon. He felt the ropes pulling upwards and swallowed down, lifting up onto the balls of his feet until he was barely teetering on them. Rick tied off the excess before returning to him, wielding the paddle in his hand.

“Count,” Rick ordered and the paddle slapped painfully onto his left buttock.

“One, thank you Sir,” Kau’i gasped out, locking his knees to try and not sway too much. The paddle stung sharply again on his right buttock. “Two thank you Sir.”

Three more strikes and his ass was heating up, the pain stinging his skin. Kau’i was surprised when Rick stepped away and walked back to the table, placing the paddle down.

“Well it isn’t how I expected this scene to end,” Rick was saying to their audience, some who looked awed, others dismayed that it had ended so swiftly. “But we can’t control everything can we?”

A few of the onlookers smiled and one by one people and couples drifted away to the other scenes taking place in the cells alongside the one Rick and Kau’i had currently taken over. Rick loosened off the ropes again, Kau’i grateful to have his feet flat on the floor once more.

“Thank you for my punishment Sir,” Kau’i said gratefully. “I apologise for my behaviour.”

“You had me a little off guard for a moment baby,” Rick told him. “We’ll talk properly later, in private.”

Kau’i nodded silently in agreement as Rick freed him from the ropes before embracing him in a soft, warm hug.

“Let’s get you a drink,” Rick smiled, putting an arm around him as he drew him out of the cell into the milling crowd. 

~fin~


End file.
